From the past, for livestock breeders to manage activity states/health conditions of livestock, methods of directly grasping states of livestock have been performed, the methods including measurements of a body temperature, weight, physical condition, and the like by livestock breeders, observations by experts such as a veterinarian, and the like. Further, there is also proposed a method of grasping states by attaching, to necks of livestock, a monitoring apparatus equipped with a sensor that acquires biological information such as a body temperature and an acceleration of the livestock.
For example, Patent Literature 1 describes an animal managing system that is worn by individual animals to acquire individual-related information including position information, physiological information, peripheral image information, or peripheral micrometeorological information of an animal that moves while wearing this and collect the acquired individual-related information at remote locations.